User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Electrical Storm Eldora
Electrical Storm Eldora Skill 'Electric Water Scales (15% damage reduction from Thunder, Water types, 30% boost to max HP & ) 'Burst 'Divine Thunder Roar (15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, for 3 turns & ; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Chrysaor Rector (18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Sacred Thunder Shrine (20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, and for 3 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Cultivated Friendship ( ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary And here I was pondering about the Ishgria Demons II batch until I came across a Sargavel-looking creature. I mean… Eldora does have the two spheres like Sargavel. Maybe some sort of connection? Oh well. From what I know, Sargavel isn’t an Ishgria Demon so that’s out of question. Let’s talk about Eldora! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Rather selective but okay at best. Eldora provides the ever-so-useful 30% HP boost. This is an important boost to have as harder content contains enemies that deal huge amounts of damage. Having the 30% HP boost assures that the squad is able to tank better in those situations. Speaking of tanking, Eldora mitigates 15% of the damage taken from Water and Thunder enemies. This is rather selective since this only takes two types out of the six in the game into consideration. However, this proves to be extremely useful in situations where Water and Thunder enemies are most common, such as Agni EX dungeon, RC6 Beiorg, Trial EX5 Paris, etc. As an added bonus, Eldora also provides a sweet 6-8 BC fill for performing crits. This provides a decent amount of BB gauge momentum, even against enemies that carry high BC drop resistance and even crit damage resistance. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Eldora's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Eldora’s high Atk and damage modifier. Eldora provides a 40% crit rate buff, which is really underwhelming. This doesn’t even cap out the crit chance cap. By not capping out crit chance, units will have a harder time landing crits compared to having a capped-out crit chance. At least this crit rate buff provides an increased crit rate, but not the ideal amount that is wanted. As a nice bonus, Eldora provides the nice 8 BC fill, which ensures units fill their BB gauges if they are missing a few BC. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Eldora's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Eldora’s high Atk and damage modifier. Eldora receives a respectable upgrade from BB. Eldora gets a 60% crit rate buff instead of a 40% crit rate buff and also receives a sweet 50% crit damage buff, which significantly boosts damage output. Crit bonuses are multiplicative to the base damage calculation and any boost to any multiplicative factor will net a much higher damage output. Like BB, Eldora fills other units’ BB gauges by 8 BC. Neat, huh? Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Eldora's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to the high Atk and damage modifier. Very nice indeed. Eldora’s UBB boosts crit damage by 300%, known to be one of the best crit damage buffs in the game. It’s especially great when combining this buff with Eldora’s very own 50% crit damage buff on its SBB, totaling up to a 400% crit damage buff (50% base + 300% from UBB + 50% from SBB). Eldora also provides an Atk conversion buff that boosts Atk relative to 20% of units’ HP, which is alright. It’s not much of a significant boost considering HP is the stat that is more difficult to buff in battle compared to Def, which can easily be manipulated and used by Krantz’s UBB. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Just an average 50% Atk buff. Nothing much going on here. Most of the time, Eldora will have its BB gauge filled, which will help towards gaining that 50% Atk boost. There’s really not much going on with this Extra Skill as this is all that it provides. Besides, an Atk buff this small isn’t too significant to damage utility. Arena Score: 8/10 Eldora has a 33 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty Drop Check to use in the game. Eldora’s Atk is quite high, allowing it to deal considerable amounts of damage. Eldora’s AI is also pretty good too, fitting best in the top slot thanks to its high chance of proccing BB when enemies are above 50%. As a lead, Eldora doesn’t stick out too much. True, there’s the 15% mitigation from Water and Thunder enemies, but that’s not going to do much if you can only mitigate those two elements. There may be instances where the mitigation becomes useless because the other team doesn’t have Water and/or Thunder enemies. The 30% HP boost is nice, however, but other units can use that boost in addition to utility that is much more suitable for Arena. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP and Atk stats. Def is high and Rec hovers above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Eldora is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 One of the formidable crit buffers in the game. Eldora provides the necessities of being a crit buffer, those being crit rate and crit damage. However, compared to other crit buffers, like Griff, Eldora still seems to lack a bit of utility overall. However, in places where Eldora becomes extremely useful, Eldora can perform exceptionally well. This includes challenges like RC6 Beiorg, Trial EX5 Paris, GGC Eze, etc. The damage reduction on Eldora’s Leader Skill means a lot in terms of survival. 15% mitigation is one of the highest in the game, only to be beaten by Cardes with his 20% mitigation but for Light and Dark types. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Geldnite Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Core *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Striker Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 I could’ve sworn that these two beasts look alike. Sargavel or Eldora? Sargavel! Eldora! Comment below on what you think of Eldora! How do you use Eldora in your squads? Planning on using him along with Jed in the same squad? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Indomitable Flare Griff *Ardent Dawn Avant *Pyro Archfiend Adel *Glamorous Peril Savia Category:Blog posts